


My mere Monstrosity

by Softtyrell



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, and oblivious, god they are really dumb, there are references lmk if any of you got them, they don't know they each others identity's, they met as civilians, violence man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Matthew Murdock accidentally lets Danny Rand piss him off for a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Nathaniel.

It was odd for Matt and Danny to be together outside during the middle of the day but nonetheless, they enjoyed each other's company just the same. Matt actually considered Danny a close friend, he was maybe one of the most level headed of the bunch but not by much. They were walking down the streets of Manhattan, they were on their way to lunch. Matt heard footsteps increasing towards them and the only warning that Matt gave Danny was "Move" and it was .5 seconds too late. 

Matt moved out of the way and let Danny get tackled by another man. That was his first mistake. Danny caught the other man and broke the other's fall. A fluster of noise came out both of them. A combination of apologies and questions. 

"Oh God I'm so sorry, I was on my lunch break but my boss texted me and said he needed me in the lab." The guy was two inches shorter than Danny which was not saying much. He was lean but built his heart was strong and steady. He smelled nice; kind of like vanilla and gunpowder which was odd. He was clearly attractive and he and Danny were hitting it off. Not that he really mind but Matt was just a bit hungry and wanted them to hurry up.

Clearly in their own little word but then the man's phone went off and he picked it up and the clear voice of Tony Stark yelling through the phone.

"KID, I TEXTED YOU 10 MINUTES AGO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" The man winced as he held out his phone away from his face. After another minute of Stark reprimanding his employee, the guy rolled his eyes and mocked him. 

"DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" 

"Christ okay, how did you even know that? I'm coming I'll be there in 2." 

The guy turned to Danny and blushed. He scratched the back of his head and gave a weak smile.

"I have, I should go. I'll see you on Wednesday. Bye, Danny uhh bye Matthew." 

Danny waved him goodbye and winked. "Bye Peter can't wait, it's a date." 

Oh so apparently they talked long enough for them to plan a date. Which is fine it's not like Matt really cares. He shouldn't care. 

Matt and Danny started walking to the Thai place. Danny was doing that annoying thing where he looked at Matt and waited for him to ask him a stupid question. Matt sighed and refused to engage with his stupidity. Danny, however, kept on raising his eyebrows and nudging him at his side. Matt sighed and finally gave in. 

"What, what the fuck do you want?" Danny laughed and just said:

"So he was cute, huh?" Matt shook his head.

"Cute enough for you to ask him on a date."

They walked into the restaurant, found a place to sit, and started to scan the menu. A waiter came up to them and placed two glasses of ice water in front of them and told the two that she would come back in a couple of minutes to take their orders.

"I didn't ask him out, you can totally ask him if you would like."

Matt raised his eyebrows. The waiter came back and took their order. Matt leaned back into the booth and started to relax.

"Then what was Wednesday about?" 

"Well, I told Peter that I have an appointment at Stark Industries on Wednesday afternoon to check out the R&D department because my hot blind lawyer friend and I need to check something out for Rand Enterprises."

"No, you don't we were supposed to go catch that new Cillian Murphy film, because you wanted to get out of a Rand meeting."

"Well, I will have one as soon as I come back to the office and make an appointment."

"That's so unnecessary, you faked a meeting with a multi-billion dollar company to see a hot guy!" 

A couple of people turned their heads to the pairs' direction. Danny was blushing a bit and shook his head. 

"Look it's no big deal, I also happen to own a multi-billion dollar company as well."

Matt gave up on this conversation the second the fish soup and phat si-io came out. The conversation died down and both of them started to talk about other useless things. They laughed about Jessica sending a video of Danielle throwing food at Luke's face. They started to talk shop but soon got eventually got bored with that as well. They finally decided to exit the place. They two made their way to the door when Peter and Tony came inside of the restaurant.

"And he was so cute but he." Peter was walking backward and walked directly into Matt's chest.

Peter turned around and was ready to apologize but when he realized who he ran into. He slowly took a step back just in front of Tony. Where the billionaire gave an annoyed look. The youngest out of the bunch ran his hand through his hair and smiled a bit weakly. 

Matt gripped his shoulders to steady him. Matt looked at him a bit to the left to make sure that he kept up appearances of the blind lawyer.

"Uh, it seems we keep running into each other, huh."

"For you quite literally."

It's time for Danny to get annoyed and he had to cut into this "awkward teen flirting" between the two. Well more from Peter than anyone but before he could cut in Tony Stark beat him to it.

"Pete our tables are ready so could you please say goodbye to your brooding boyfriend already. We only have a 30-minutes to make up for your lunch break." 

"Oh, right okay bye see you later Danny, bye Matthew."

Matt cleared his throat.

"Matt, call me Matt, please. Only my priest calls me Matthew." 

"Anyways, time to eat." 

Both of the groups separated and were on their way.

"So, do you wanna join me on Wednesday, for that really important meeting at Stark Industries?" Danny was poking at his side again. 

"Maybe I'm only somewhat interested to see you look like a dumbass in front of Peter and Stark."

"Oh yeah like I'm the one looking like a dumbass." Matt rolls his eyes and they both make their way to Matt's apartment.

  
Late at night, Matt was just sitting at the top of a random building when he saw a familiar face. There was he was in all his 5'11" glory. Peter Parker was wearing glasses which he wasn't wearing earlier he had his head turned down looking at his phone clearly not caring what is happening around him. He made a sharp turn but that was a mistake Matt could hear another guy's heartbeat and make was certain that he was armed. Matt hurried his way to Peter before anything could happen. 

"Hey handsome, how are you doing?" The armed man said. Peter ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey, you got your headphones or something, Glasses I'm talking to you." The man pushed Peter against the wall. His grimy hands reaching for Peter's jeans and down to his crotch. Peter pushed the greasy haired man off.

"Get the fuck off man. I don't want to hurt you."

The predator laughed and launched at Peter again. He used his dirty hand to pin down Peter's hands above his head and used his other hand to pull out a Glock 19. Jesus that is a standard cop gun. He smiled and whispered into Peter's ear

"I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll cry for more, and don't even think about trying to report this. This won't even make it past the door of the precinct. Just shut up and enjoy it okay doll."

It looked like Peter was about to say something but Matt just jumped behind the pig and Peter. Matt kicked the guy's leg in making him knell and scream in pain. Peter quickly gets out of the way. The cop tries to stand back up. Matt jumps off the side of the building and kicks him the face and whips out his baton he beats the man's face till he hears the man's jaw gets dislocated. He pulls the man's arm out and twist it and kicks it out. The bone-cracking sounds like thunder it looks disgusting the bone it slightly poking out of his arm. Matt sees red and keeps delivering punches and he hardly hears what Peter is saying. 

"Stop, STOP, YOU"RE GOING TO KILL HIM."

Peter is yelling now and he has his hand on Matt's shoulder. The man without fear stops but not without landing one more kick in the pig's stomach. The cop coughs up more blood and just falls unconscious. 

"He's not, he isn't dead, right? " Peter's voice is wavering.

Matt turns around and holds Peter's hand steadily. 

"No I don't kill, but this pig just won't stand up for a couple of months. And maybe be feed through a tube but that's about it."

Peter puts his hand on the double D on the Devil's chest. 

"Thank you, but I could have handled that. I had him where I wanted him." 

Matt smiles and looks him in the eye. 

"I am sure you would have beaten him right up, but do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I live in Queens and I was on my way to get some dinner. I would love to invite you to eat with me but I know you don't really take a break when patrolling, so maybe later?"

Make gave smile an actual smile instead of a stupid grin. 

"Yeah, rain check I promise." Matt lets Peter walk off to his destination.

For the rest of the night, it was relatively calm but Matt always went back and strayed away from the Kitchen to Queens just to make sure that Peter made it home okay. He left when Peter entered his apartment and made his way to his own way. 

Alone in his apartment, Matt stripped out of his suit and flopped on his silk bed thinking about Peter and if he was okay after that traumatic experience he faced today. He grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text to Danny saying he will join him to that stupid meeting on Wednesday. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman can do whatever a spider can but that doesn't mean a spider can flirt with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter but yall I don't have the energy for this so.

Matt may be The Man Without Fear and dresses up like a devil to beat up criminals but he does have a day job. He at least still got to fight injustice even if it was with planned out speeches and tangible evidence. This case was particularly heavy, yet another company had released an experimental drug that sold false hope to victims with Devic's disease. The company brided an FDA official to doctor the results and say it was ready for mass consumption. What was worse is that so little research is done for this disease because of the number of cases reported in the US is only 1,000 or so. Only the few that could afford it were drained from their money and withered away.

The Orr family had begged Matt to take their case. Of course, Matt agreed. Matt maybe took matters in his own hands and may have beat up some people at Russo Co. to find out that the drug was faulty and got at least one underpaid scientist to testify that the drug was destined to fail. Matt had wrapped up and was out of the office around 2 am. 

The cold air felt like pins piercing through Matt's coat. There was only a couple of people out on the street this late. There was a thwipping sound behind Matt followed by the sound of a soft landing. The lawyer stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly and waved his stick back and forth on the floor and called out in the wrong direction on purpose.

"Hello, is there someone there?" Matt was aware that it was Spiderman they had teamed up a couple of times in the past. They were good acquittances, well Daredevil was an acquittance to Spiderman. So what does he want with a blind lawyer? Matt knows there is no way that Spiderman knows who he is; they weren't close enough for that and knew Spiderman respected secret identities.

"Hi, Hello I don't mean to startle you but I am Spiderman I don't know if you know who I am. I don't um go to The Kitchen that often. I was just wondering if you would like some help getting to the place where you're going?"

Matt was confused. Yes, he understood "blind civilian must help" part of this but why is Spiderman in Hell's Kitchen in the first place? There's no real harm with Spiderman coming into The Kitchen in Matt's opinion. He doesn't allow The Avengers to come because all they bring is trouble. Or the X-men, Lord knows they just bring destruction to this neighborhood. Spiderman was a decent middle he was a bit of a handful but he generally wanted to help and save the people with the least amount of damage possible even if the end result didn't end up like that.

"Sure you can walk me home if I'm allowed to ask a couple of questions." Matt gave a grin his canines poking out as he did. 

"Yes, of course, anything you want other than you know the basic anything about my identity or any superheroes identity. Is that okay?" 

Matt nodded his head. He extended his arm out so Spiderman can loop his arm around him. Matt continued to move his stick across the pavement knocking around small pebbles and the occasional piece of trash. It was a comfortable silence at least it was for Matt. He focuses his hearing on Spiderman's heartbeat.

It was a steady drumming beat against the man's ribcage. A gust of wind picked up and Matt pushed himself a bit closer to the masked hero mostly because he was built somewhat like a heater. Then the first question popped in his head.

"How come you are so warm in this cold weather right now? Spiders usually go in a coma-like state when they are in the cold and so shouldn't you be, I don't know close to being in a coma right now?" Matt tilted his head slightly up and a little too much to the right. 

"Well, you see that's absolutely correct. See I developed a special material that semi-insulated. It's enough where I don't overheat in the summer but at the same time stay warm enough I don't get tired. I wouldn't fall into a coma but I would fall asleep for a good 10 hours just so I'm at equilibrium with myself and the current temperature around me. Outside the suit, however, if I am not doing anything excessive to put strain on my body I am okay with 2 layers."

Matt hummed in amusement, ready to respond there was a shatter of the peaceful tone of the night when a young man screamed.

"Look, lady, I said no. I don't do blackout drunks as clientele. Please back off."

There was a young man around 23 or so he was clearly an escort and there was a slightly older woman clearly too drunk to make a sense. She was just way too aggressive for anyone. Spiderman let go and jumped into action. Matt walked closer to see what the hero was going to do. He said something that clearly pissed off the woman. She threw a punch and he easily avoided it. He webbed up the women and talked to the young man for a second. The working man walked off into a different part of the night. The masked man came back to Matt and gave a quick rundown of what had happened. 

"Is she going to be okay? It is cold and I know she was harassing a man but I don't think she deserves to freeze to death." Spiderman gave a quick wave and told the other man that he told the young man to call the police and have her picked up and thrown into the drunk tank.

Another minute or two of walking they had reached Matt's apartment. 

"Well, this is me. I'm pretty sure. It does say 0666 on the apartment right?" 

"Sure does, But I have a quick question. What are you doing out at night this late?" 

"I am a lawyer, I had to run something over on this case I am working on." 

"Wow cute and smart." Spiderman mumbled under his breath.

Matt smirked even harder.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Spiderman shook his head a bit,

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Really, cause it sounded like a superhero hitting on me." 

"Well, I better go. Have a good night random citizen." 

Then Spiderman leaped backward and thwipped off into the night.

"It's Matt!" The lawyer yelled into the night sky with a smile on his face.

He entered his apartment building and made his way to his home. There he slowly peeled off his clothes until his boxers where the only thing left. Matt wrapped himself in his silk covers and slept knowing well knowing he made Spiderman's heart skip and he would definitely use that to tease him the next time they team up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments i thrive under them.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters are a mix between live action and comics except for Peter, I don't really like Tom's version after FFH for and it's not really his fault I just want to see an older version of Spiderman now but that will not happen anytime soon. Anyways feel free to talk to me at my Tumblr at @outofspitejpg


End file.
